rap_battle_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:RespectthePixel35/Epic Rap Battles of Pixelation 4
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PIXELATION!!!! ISAAC!!! VS!!! NESS!!!!!!!! BEGIN!!!! Ness: Face the power of PSI! PK Fire, PK Thunder! Time for you to die! I have a bunch of powers, you should be frightened. To beat you, I don't even need an Apple of Enlightenment! Let's go man, hurry up and attack! I can make it to Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and back! I'll Giygas your ass and take you down I can do anything. You're just Earthbound. Isaac: You know, it's too late now. You've started a mess. Your rhymes are crazy, and FYI, at least I can have sex. Let's compare each other. See the pros and cons. Well, I am Golden. You're not even bronze. While you were wasting your time with a green guy and a fat king, I'm with Jenna in bed. Look at the fun we were having! I'm a Warrior of Vale. You're prepubescent. Get the hell out of my face before I lose it. Ness: Yeah, you got a girl. After 30 years! I'm only 13 and I can make you burst into tears. No fears, kicking your rear, what happened to your career? I can rip you in two just by thinking about it. I'll look at your dead body, and run circles around it! I got the brains and the brawn, and when you respawn, I'll PK Flash you into a Dark Dawn. Isaac: Man, you suck at seeing the future, you're tiny and immature. Stop hanging out with Poo and we won't make fun of your adventures. I'm a Venus Adept, you're a criminal and theft, When I'm done with you you'll only have useless your yo-yo left. *Ness runs into him* Ness: I'll beat you so bad, you'll be as weak as Mr. Saturn! We could do this the easy way or hard way, but likely the latter! Isaac: I'll knock you out with my sword, and Move you away! I'll throw you out into outer space! Ness: I've heard better raps from my mom! And she's dead! I'll absorb your projectiles and crack open your head! Isaac: I have dozens of friends! You have, what? Six?! I'll smack you with my cape, and throw a tornado into the mix! Ness: You'll be so weak, you'll be living on the streets! I'm such a strong kid, you might as well Retreat! Isaac: You need thunder to recover? What kind of move is that? That's like stabbing yourself just to get a fly off your back! *They both get massive headaches from telling the future* Both: Urgh.... *A silhouette comes in on a Braviary* Ness: Who are you? ???: Mewtwo. Mewtwo: I'll destroy you all! With shadow balls! I didn't want to do this, but hey, duty calls! You, little kid, Hit puberty already! When you're a free boy you don't have to go steady! And you, butter beard, shave, God damn it! You have a fucking sword, come on and man it! Both of your series sucks, but I'll cut you some slack. Go crawling to your homelands, or else I'll be back. WHO WON?? YOU DECIDE!!!! EPIC.... RAP......... BATTLESOFHISTORY!!!!!!!!!! Who won? Ness Isaac Mewtwo Category:Blog posts